


Caught Out

by squeaks



Series: Blackhill Beginnings [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, It's raining cause I'm sappy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a way to end a work day.</p><p>Or, my Woes of A Lovesick Blackwidow series reimagined a bit to make the playing field more even. Here's a blunder of a Natasha and Maria first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

_When you just about think it can’t get any worse_ , Natasha groans as she fishes through her purse with anything but grace as the cold rain pours down her back and puddles in the bag. She couldn’t see, touch or hear the jingle of keys anywhere. She moaned, smacking her forehead with the cast of her right hand. The painkillers in the wrist were dying off, leaving her with an uncomfortable tickling rattle through her bones which made her shudder.

The handbag was resolutely thrown to the floor as she stripped the capping of a bobby-pin and unwound it between her teeth before bending to get a lower angle on the manual lock of the door.

She grumbled. She figured she had a bloody right to grumble after the hell of a day the universe had chucked her way.

“Bet freaking Hill never has this problem” she muttered, prodding around for the right feeling of clicks that would set off the lock. She swiped the cascade of water away from her eyes as the storm thundered around her.

“Cussin’ on my name Romanoff?” a curious voice called from above.

Natasha slumped.

“Try not to get too wet” she purred, craning around to see two mirthful blue eyes looking back down at her. “But I can make a voice recording of it on your phone if you’d like” she winked, gloating in the way Maria cracked into a cocky open mouth grin as she shook her head dismissively.

“I think you’re soaked enough for the both of us” she scorned –  even as she extended out her umbrella to cover Natasha crouched on the ground. “I came over to drop off these.” She chuckled, literally letting a Captain America key chain fall into the puddle at Romanoff’s feet.

Natasha hissed, the bob pin forgotten as it slipped to the ground.

“You sonofabitch” she murmured lowly, picking them up by the toy shield with disbelief. Standing up with deliberate slowness, she got so far into Maria’s space under the umbrella that her dripping jacket left soaked strikes across Hill’s combat pants. She stared at Maria with, what Hill allowed herself to read as, an impressed look. “ _When_?” she demanded.

Hill bit her lips together as she shuffled her weight to her other foot. “For a superspy Natasha you’re damned hopeless when fresh soup enters the room. I think we found your kryptonite.” She shook out her short hair with a light chuckle and a smirk, her eyes dancing all over Natasha’s soaked face with satisfaction.

Romanoff huffed, curiously eyeing Hill down. It was Wilson’s fault. Or at least that what she pinned the blame on. He’d somehow become the ‘food guy’ around base and after the team had their asses handed to them on today’s assignment the Falcon had flown out to grab something to warm them up. Hill had obviously taken advantage of Natasha’s empty stomach by finally sneaking her keys.

It was just a dumb on-and-off game between the two of them but they both revelled in it so much that their competitive antics have been teased for being borderline psychotic. Which just gave them an odd sense of pride and rattled them up all the more. But never has Natasha snitched Hill’s keys and left her looking like a right dumb idiot like this. This took it to a whole other level.

Natasha’s mouth twisted as she made a show of looking down at her dripping body - the heavily soaked wool jacket, her shoes that squelched with every step -  before pointedly staring Hill dead in the eyes.

“You’re _heartless_ Maria” she whined, false irritation and hurt coating her voice.  

Hill snorted, the damp air tickling her throat. “I didn’t think you’d get all the way out here without noticing. What happened ever happened to ‘ _super-spy’_?” she raised a brow at the red head, trying not to feel too bad as she rubbed at her nose.

“’Super-spy’ is super drugged right now” she grit, wrapping her arms around herself as a light gust made her freeze over to the bone. Her teeth began to chatter and she hastily locked her jaw in fierce defiance but it was too late. Maria coughed out a pitiful laugh, the brunette at least having the heart to look a little sympathetic.

“Hey” she soothed, hastily trying to rub some warmth back into Nat’s arm. “You ok? Maybe you should go home and shower Nat.”  

“Yeah yeah” she grated as she turned to open the door. “You should make this up to me” she suddenly decided, snapping back around.

“Should I?” Maria cocked her head amusedly, the umbrella dipped around them as she struggled with her jacket.

“Mm hmm. I think we could both use a hot dinner tonight” she continued, carefully watching Maria. “Pick me up at 8?”

“Sure, I’ll call you later to confirm” she smiled, draping her jacket over her free arm. “Give me that coat” she ordered sternly, nodding towards a sad drowned-rat looking Romanoff.

Natasha startled slightly, slowly doing as she was told and remaining silent as swapped her for a thick SHIELD jacket and waited for Natasha to tug it on. She quietly relished in the warmth that clung to the cotton lining.

“Thanks” she murmured, her stiff fingers shaking as she fumbled with lining up the zipper.

Hill wordlessly stepped in, tucking the umbrella against her shoulder as she did it up without a fuss.

“Thank you” Nat repeated, staring at the rain hammering the ground around them. They were so damned close that Natasha’s icy cheeks prickled with the hot breath coming from Maria. She was embarrassingly aware of her heart beat thumping against her sore ribs and the tang of sweat that coated Hill’s now bear arms. Swallowing thickly, she resolutely decided to brush it off with a quick farewell and crawl into the car. But her soaked hair brushed Maria’s chin as she looked up and fuck her Hill was _right there_ and she couldn’t…

The cold press of lips against hers made Maria’s eyebrows shoot up.

The kiss was firm but almost childlike, with Natasha lingering under her, not making any moves to take it further. Her good hand pressed into Maria’s shoulder so the smaller woman could hold herself up for those brief seconds before she dropped back down and eyed her.

“Wear something nice?” Natasha quirked implicitly, throwing a sly smile her way before making to get into the car.

Maria blinked after her, licking her lips to catch the droplet that Natasha left behind as she watched Romanoff turn. _Oh don’t you dare_ , she scoffed, biting against rolling her eyes.

She pushed Natasha back around to face her, her hand slipping up to cup Romanoff’s chin as she pressed forward, leaving Natasha tightly caught between the side of the car and Hill’s warm body. The umbrella dropped low around them as Maria threw her attention into kissing and softly sucking against Natasha’s lips, _her_ intentions far more clear as she feverously worked at soothing Natasha’s sudden trembles. Her fingers slid up to flutter over her cold cheek before she gently rubbed the pad of her thumb back and forth along Natasha’s wet jaw, cooing at the redhead to relax as she pressed her tongue between chilling lips.  

Natasha caved into the weight of Maria, her mind caught between the heat rolling off Hill and the hollow thrumming of rain against metal behind her ears, unsure about how real this was till Maria shuffled, humming blissfully as their legs rubbed together and losing herself in exploring Natasha’s mouth.

A sigh purred between them as the redhead began to melt. She sucked softly at Maria, before pulling back for a breath and locking her arms around her neck. Hill panted against her, dropping her arm to fold around Nat’s waist as she pressed kisses against her gasping lips, sparking a burning heat that flooding Natasha’s body.

“You think you’d get away with that?” Hill teased, drowning in delight as Natasha pressed their foreheads together and nipped sharply at her. Romanoff kept her eyes closed as she twisted her lips.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Hill” she purred. Green eyes slyly slid up to gleam at her, a small smile beginning to play on Natasha’s lips. Maria chewed the soft flesh her cheek impassively as she squinted down at her.

She crushed her lips into Natasha’s one final time.

“Deny it all you want Romanoff, you still kissed me first” she smirked wickedly, pushing back to give Natasha some space.

The rain had eased into a steady sprinkle by the time Natasha finally opened the car door. She hauled her handbag into the back seat along with her coat, which had slipped to the ground somewhere amongst it all.  

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Maria confirmed lightly.

As Natasha swung into the seat and pulled up the sleeves of Maria’s jacket it was like something settled into place, something reassuring between them.

“Don’t keep me waiting Hill” she warned, twisting the keys in the ignition and rolling the window down. There was a faint grumble of “do I ever?” before Hill’s voice hollered “Rogers!” and her head dropped down to level with Natasha.

“Hop in the passenger seat for me?” she requested, opening the door again as Natasha frowned at her.

“Why?” she whinged, scooting over uneasily.

“Because you just told me you’re ‘super-drugged’, remember?” Maria winked, making Romanoff raise a brow. Mother hen much? Natasha compliantly waited as a heavy set of footsteps jogged over from Hill’s parked car and Steve steadily climbed through the door. “Change of plans, drive Natasha home for me?” Hill asked, shutting the door behind him before he could answer.

“Um, of course Dep” he vowed, giving Maria a warm smile and placing his bag in the back along with Natasha’s belongings.

“See you later then” Maria called pointedly, stepping back as engine started and the wheels scrunched as they pulled out and peeled away from the Upper New York headquarters.

The redhead watched Maria disappear from the rear mirror before she eyed the red glow creeping into Captain America’s cheeks. She strapped in and huddled herself into the jacket, trying not to squirm at the dampness of her jeans. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the small space till the hit the highway and the trees began to blur around them. He finally built the nerve to cast a cautious look her way, only to jerk back and tighten his grip around the wheel.

“So…hey” he nodded politely, staring at the slick road ahead of them.

“Don’t say a word Steve” she warned, plugging her phone in and putting on a playlist she knew he liked. Roger’s was probably regretting riding in on his bike this morning.


End file.
